HORONIGAI a sequel of Perhaps Love
by DochiDochi
Summary: Adakah yang lebih merindu dari malam yang tak berucap ?/Setidaknya dia berkata akan kembali / Aku berjanji akan berada disisimu hingga kau sendirilah yang memintaku untuk pergi / HAEHYUK Fanfiction /Donghae X Eunhyuk/YAOI/DLDR/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

HORONIGAI

a Sequel of PERHAPS LOVE

A HAEHYUK FANFICTION

DONGHAE X EUNHYUK

A Simple Fanfiction by DochiDochi

.

.

YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-Ai

Typos/DLDR

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Adakah yang lebih merindu dari malam yang tak berucap ?**_

_**Segala duka atas nama cinta adalah tiada**_

_**Tapi apa itu jalan panjang kerinduan ?**_

_**Aku mengenalnya sebagai gemuruh yang berkilat dilangit dan pecah didalam dada...**_

Senyumnya selalu terkembang manakala menjumpai orang yang dikenalnya disepanjang koridor kampus . Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti,membawanya kearea parkir dimana mobilnya berada.

"Oppa~~" Suara yang kini sudah tak asing lagi menyapa gendang telinganya . Senyum lebarnya terkembang manakala mendapati seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Eoh...Hara-ya" Sapanya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu oppa" Ujar gadis bergummy smile menyerupai Hyukjae itu sedikit manja.

"Kau ini,hanya tiga hari tidak bertemu denganku saja sudah merindukanku,eoh ?" Goda Hyukjae seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis cantik yang dipanggilnya Hara tersebut . Membuahkan cebikan bibir dari gadis yang kini tengah bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Setelah lulus Senior High School,Hyukjae memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Inha Unniversity . Entah kebetulan atau kesengajaan,gadis itu pun masuk ke Universitas yang sama . Lama saling mengenal membuat mereka menjadi dekat layaknya kakak dan adik.

Bahkan Hara pun tak segan untuk menghalau para yeoja ataupun namja yang berusaha mendekati Hyukjae . Hanya orang-orang yang lolos seleksinyalah yang bisa dekat dengan namja kelewat manis tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku seperti Hae Oppa yang pergi bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar berita . Aiishh ... ikan buntal itu membuatku kesal . Apa dia tidak merindukan kekasihnya disini ?" Senyum lebar dibibir namja berparas manis itu perlahan memudar berganti dengan senyuman miris . Dan Hara menyadari itu.

"Apa kau masih menunggunya,Oppa ?" Tanya Hara hati-hati . Menghasilkan senyum kecut dibibir plum Hyukjae.

"Setidaknya,dia berkata akan kembali" Hyukjae bergumam lirih dan menghela nafasnya.

" Baiklah,aku harus kekasihmu sudah menekuk wajahnya disana,jangan sampai dia menghajarku nanti karna berdekatan dengan kekasihnya yang kelewat cerewet ini " Hyukjae menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah seorang namja yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada sebuah mobil tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, tengah melambaikan tangan kearah mereka . Hyukjae membalas lambaian tangan namja bernama Seungri hanya berpout ria mendengar ejekan Hyukjae . Kemudian namja bergummy smile itu beranjak pamit dan hendak memasuki mobilnya sebelum Hara kembali mengintruksinya.

"Apa kau akan kesana lagi ?" Tanya Hara penasaran yang dijawab hanya dengan senyuman oleh Hyukjae.

Dan kemudian namja skinny itu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir kampusnya . Menyisakan Hara yang masih menatapnya prihatin.

"Bersabarlah Hyukkie Oppa" Gumamnya lirih

"Dasar Lee Donghae Pabbo ! Akan kugunduli kepalanya saat dia kembali nanti " Dan diakhiri dengan gerutuannya pada orang yang sudah pasti takkan mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Onyx sabitnya terpejam erat menikmati belaian halus tak kasat mata yang menari-nari diwajahnya . Surai halusnya yang tetap berwarna blonde walaupun sudah beberapa tahun berlalu,terlihat sedikit acak-acakan karna tertiup angin . Hyukjae tak ingin mengubah warna rambutnya dengan alasan ia takut Donghae tak mengenalinya saat namja tampan itu kembali nanti . Hanya dibiarkan sedikit memanjang hingga menutupi tengkuknya . Walaupun entah kapan namja serupa ikan itu akan kembali.

"Bogoshipo" Gumamnya lirih

Hyukjae merindukannnya . Merindukan Donghaenya . Amat sangat merindukannya.

Satu tahun,dua tahun,bahkan kini sudah melewati musim gugur yang kelima Hyukjae menantinya . Rasa rindu yang dipendamnya kian bertumpuk,membuat dadanya terasa rasanya ingin meledak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana ?"

Hyukjae menantinya,masih tetap menantinya . Menanti seseorang yang katanya pergi demi cita-cita dan tanggung jawab . Hyukjae terus menunggu tanpa adanya kepastian.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa . Hyukjae hanya mencoba tetap berpegang pada janji orang itu yang mengatakan ia akan kembali menemuinya disini . Dipantai ini.

_'Tunggulah,aku pasti akan kembali' _

Diiringi dengan kecupan dalam dikeningnya saat itu.

Rangkaian kalimat yang bagaikan mantra penyemangat bagi Hyukjae untuk tetap bertahan.

Namun Hyukjae kembali menelan kekecewaan entah untuk yang keberapa ratus kalinya . Orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang . Namja itu tak Hyukjae bisa menyebut namja itu sebagai kekasihnya atau tidak.

Semenjak pernyataan cinta dadakannya lima tahun lalu,dimana Hyukjae dibuat tercengang pada kenyataan bahwa gadis yang dia kira kekasih Donghae,ternyata tidak lain adalah adik sepupu namja brunnette tersebut . Ditambah sang tersangka sumber kecemburuan Hyukjae tengah terkikik geli mentertawakannya bersama kekasih 'sungguhannya' beberapa meter Hyukjae ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup kala itu karena malu .

Tak pernah sekalipun Donghae mengatakan bahwa namja berparas rupawan itu juga mencintainya .

Lalu apa yang kau harapkan Lee Hyukjae ?

Bagaimana jika Donghae melupakan janjinya ?

atau bagaimana jika Donghae melupakannya ? Atau yang lebih parah,

bagaimana seandainya di Jepang sana Donghae sudah memilki kekasih atau Donghae sudah menikah mungkin.

Apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan ?

Sepertinya menerima pernyataan cinta Choi Siwon,seniornya dikampus,putra konglomerat pemilik universitas tempatnya kuliah adalah opsi terbaik.

Uugh ... Hyukjae ingin menangis rasanya . Bukan sekali dua kali Hyukjae hampir menyerah untuk menunggu Donghae.

Namun seorang Lee Hyukjae terlalu naif dan memilih untuk tetap menunggu sang mantan kakak kelas.

.

.

.

Senja telah menyapa,matahari kian tenggelam yang membiaskan cahaya kekuningan . Pantai yang memang tidak terlalu ramai ini pun terasa semakin deru obak dan angin lautlah yang menemaninya . Hyukjae kembali tersenyum kecut,sama seperti kemarin,kemarin lusa,kemarinnya kemarin lusa dan kemari kemarinnya lagi . Hyukjae harus pulang dengan kekecewaan . Orang itu tidak datang . Donghae tidak datang.

Atau mungkin tak akan datang.

Perlahan Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya,melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kebibir pantai hingga kaki telanjangnya dapat merasakan dinginnya air laut.

Hey, kau tak bermaksud mengakhiri hidup dengan cara menenggelamkan diri kelaut 'kan,Lee Hyukjae ?

Namun Hyukjae masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Namja blonde itu menutup mata,kemudian menarik nafas dalam- dalam.

"LEE DONGHAE PABOO ! BERANINYA KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA , HAH ? KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH KARNA TERUS MENUNGGUMU , DASAR IKAN CUCUT JELEK PABOO ! AKU MEMBENCIMU ! KAU DENGAR ITU , AKU MEMBENCIMU ... SANGAT MEMBENCIMUUU !

Teriaknya lantang . Nafasnya memburu meluapkan segala perasaan marah,kesal,sedih, rindu dan kecewa yang menggunung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

DEG

Nafasnya ini,benarkah ini suara yang selama lima tahun Hyukjae rindukan . Detak jantungnya mendadak menggila bagai tengah mengikuti Rodeo . Hyukjae harap- harap cemas.

Bolehkah Hyukjae berharap ?

Bagai slow motion,Hyukjae membalikan tubuhnya perlahan.

Dan namja manis itu membatu.

Sosok itu,dengan tubuh tegap kokoh walaupun kurang tinggi -_- tengah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Dengan senyum menawan dan tatapan teduh yang sama . Rambut hitam legam yang tak berubah sejak terakhir kali Hyukjae melihatnya . Dan kalau Hyukjae tidak salah ingat sosok itu justru bertambah tampan.

Apakah Hyukjae tengah bermimpi kali ini ?

Jika iya tolong jangan bangunkan dia . Terasa begitu nyata saat sosok itu melangkah kearahnya . Berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan begitu dalam . Dan belaian lembut dipipi tirusnya menyadarkan Hyukjae bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tanpa terasa setetes liquid bening meluncur dari sudut matanya.

"Lee Hyukjae...aku pulang" Sosok itu membawa tubuh kurus Hyukjae masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya sembari berbisik halus ditelinga Hyukjae.

Sungguh Hyukjae tak membutuhkan apapun saat ini,bahkan Choi Siwon si anak konglomerat itu pun tidak ia butuhkan . Karna apa yang diharapkanya selama ini telah terwujud . Orang yang membawa pergi sebagian jiwanya telah kembali .

Lee Donghaenya telah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

END/ TBC

Hay hayyy ... DochiDochi balik lagi bawa sequel dari ff Perhaps Love,bisa dibilang ini Hyukjae Side ya sodara-sodara #plaked

Sorry beribu sorry klo ide pasaran en ngebosenin,saya cuma mencoba menuangkan(?) apa yang ada dalam otak cekak(?) saya,,,,maaf kalo masih banyak typo yang berseliweran(?)

Saya juga minta maaf untuk typo dan begitu banyaknya teks yang hilang di ff Perhaps Love,sumpah demi apaaa ... saya maluuuuuu ... T_T

ga tau kenapa jadi begitu padahal udh diedit huks huks ... #edisicurhat

at last,saya ga minta readers sekalian buat ripiu cukup kasih saya saran dan masukan aja #plaked#samaaja

Hayoook tetap lestarikan ff HaeHyuk,dan sebarkan cinta HaeHyuk dijagat raya ! #kibarboxerHaeHyuk

~DochiDochi~

cr sajak by Tepi masa-Atom


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

HORONIGAI

.

.

A HAEHYUK Fanfiction

DONGHAE X EUNHYUK

.

.

Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai

.

.

Typos/DLDR

.

.

DochiDochi Present

.

.

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

_Kubisikan rindu pada udara, _

_pada lekatnya tanah, _

_pada hujan yang rintih, _

_pada angin yang bisu, _

_dan gemuruh pecah bukan diangkasa melainkan dalam jiwa ini yang mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih disana. Berdiri bersandar pada balkon apartemen minimalis milik Hyukjae . Kecanggungan amat kentara menyelimuti keduanya. Hyukjae yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling meremas. Dan Donghae tetap terlihat tenang memandang kelangit yang hanya berhiaskan awan gelap. Walaupun sesekali sepasang onyx coklatnya mencuri lirik kearah namja yang ada disampingnya.

Tak bertemu selama hampir lima tahun cukup membuat mereka dilanda perasaan kaku, terlebih lagi selama di Jepang tak pernah sekalipun Donghae menghubungi Hyukjae. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua saat ini.

Haahh ... Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Membuat atensi Hyukjae kini teralih padanya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, apa tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat Hyung " Hyukjae mencoba memberi saran pada Donghae yang kini juga menatapnya . Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut . Beranjak pindah dari posisinya dan kini berada lebih mendekat pada Hyukjae .

"Tak terlalu melelahkan, aku tertidur saat dipesawat tadi " Ujarnya sembari menggapai jemari Hyukjae yang masih saling meremas.

"Udara begitu dingin, kenapa kau hanya memakai baju setipis ini , hmm ?"

Tanya namja tampan itu saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Hyukjae. Donghae kini beralih posisi kebelakang Hyukjae, menyampirkan jaket yang dikenakannya pada bahu rendah Hyukjae. Namja manis itu sedikit tersentak saat lengan kekar Donghae melingkari pinggang dan perutnya.

"Hyung~~" Cicit Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat . Kumohon biarkan seperti ini " Donghae berujar sembari mengeratkan lingkaran tanganya pada pinggang ramping Hyukjae .

Kedua sudut bibir Hyukjae tertarik keatas mendengar Donghae mengatakan bahwa namja itu merindukannya. Berarti selama ini bukan hanya dirinya yang rasanya hampir mati karna menahan rindu.

"Maafkan aku" Gumam Donghae pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku karna telah meninggalkanmu" Tambahnya.

Senyum Hyukjae semakin lebar, kini lengannya pun tengah bertengger diatas lengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan jemari lentiknya yang mengusap pelan lengan kekar tersebut.

"Kau berkata akan kembali, maka aku percaya kau pasti kembali. Walaupun selama 5 tahun ini kau sudah membuatku layaknya manusia bodoh yang terus menanti orang yang bahkan tak pernah memberi kabar dan mengatakan kapan ia akan kembali"

Bibir sewarna cerry itu terpout lucu,andaikan Donghae melihat pemandangan indah itu, bisa dipastikan namja dengan senyum Chilldish itu tak takkan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencicipi bibir itu lagi . Sayangnya posisi Hyukjae kini membelakanginya.

"Gomawo... Jeongmal gomawo, karna kau sudah mau menungguku"

Ujarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan dapat ia rasakan Hyukjae mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

Namja kelahiran 15 oktober itu menyusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Hyukjae, berusaha menghirup aroma manis Hyukjae yang tak sempat ia rasakan dulu. Menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada kulit leher Hyukjae . Nafas hangat Donghae yang menerpa indra perasanya membuat bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang. Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya kala satu rasa asing menyerang tubuhnya saat dirasakannya sosok dibelakangnya ini mengecup perpotongan lehernya.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu lantas turun kebahu putih mulus Hyukjae yang sedikit terekspos karna kaos V- neck yang namja blonde ini kenakan sedikit melorot kesamping.

Perlahan namun pasti Donghae membalikan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ini untuk menghadapnya .

CHU

Dikecupnya kening Hyukjae, lalu bibir tipis itu mendarat sempurna dihidung bangir Hyukjae dan pindah kekedua pipi tirus Hyukjae yang berhiaskan semburat pink samar .

CHU

Dan berakhir pada bibir ranum Hyukjae. Sudah lama sekali rasanya saat Donghae merasakan manis bibir Hyukjae untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya lima tahun lalu .

"Saranghae" Ujarnya setelah melepaskan kecupannya. Walaupun hanya kecupan namun cukup membuat rona merah dikedua pipi namja skinny itu semakin jelas terlihat .

CHU

"Saranghae"

CHU

"Saranghae"

CHU

"Saranghae"

Donghae menyerang bibir Hyukjae dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi sambil mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' disetiap kecupannya .

"Nado Saranghae , Hae Hyung" Hyukjae pun membalas ucapan Donghae dengan sedikit malu-malu.

CHU

"Sa-

"Dan berhentilah menciumku Hyung ,

kau membuatku merinding "

Ucap Hyukjae innocent sebelum Donghae kembali menyerang bibirnya . Membuat Donghae melongo layaknya orang idiot karna mendengar protesan Hyukjae .

Kau menghancurkan suasana romantisnya Lee Hyukjae-ssi . Ck

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Malam kian merangkak naik, namun dua insan yang tengah terbaring dalam satu ranjang itu tidak jua dapat memejamkan mata. Terjebak dalam suasana awkward yang lagi-lagi tercipta. Hanya detak jarum jam yang mengisi suasana sunyi dikamar tersebut.

"Hyukkie~" Yang tampan merubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi menyamping menghadap sang bedmate.

"Hmm" Yang manis hanya berguman sebagai respon.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya yang tampan-Donghae-memastikan.

"Hampir. Dan kau sukses menghancurkan usahaku, hyung pabbo" Si manis bersungut kesal sambil mendelik dan ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan namja manisnya.

"Kemarilah" Dibawanya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat kemudian menjadikan ujung lengan berototnya sebagai bantalan bagi sang kekasih. Dan secara otomatis tanpa disadari Hyukjae melesakkan kepala dan wajahnya pada dada bidang Donghae.

Kemudia diangkatnya dagu Hyukjae agar menatapnya. Obsidian sendu Donghae menatap lurus pada sepasang manik hitam sekelam malam milik Hyukjae.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, apa kau makan dengan baik, hmm ?"

Pertanyaan Donghae hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang kekasih.

" Aku sungguh bodoh karna telah meninggalkan malaikat seindah dirimu Hyuk " Ujarnya sembari mengusap lembut pipi tirus Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu Hyung, 2 hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku adalah saat aku kehabisan stok susu strawberryku dan saat kau meninggalkanku " Bibir sewarna cerry Hyukjae mengerucut.

Donghae melongo.

WHAT ? Susu Strawberry ? Hyukjae menyamakannya dengan susu strawberry ? Astagaaa, Donghae gemas sendiri. Kenapa kekasih manisnya ini selalu menghancurkan suasana romantis yang susah payah dia bangun. Ingin rasanya Donghae 'menyerang' Hyukjae saat ini juga.

Namun diurungkan niat sucinya itu karna melihat mata Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca dan meloloskan setetes air suci.

"Hey, kenapa menangis Hyuk?" Donghae bertanya selembut mungkin, namun itu justru membuat Hyukjae semakin tersedu.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Hyukkie, maafkan aku jika menyakitimu sayang"

Direngkuh tubuh bergetar namjanya itu kedalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung sempit Hyukjae, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku hiks...aku bahagia kau kembali Hyung" Ucap namja manis itu setelah bisa mengontrol isakannya.

"Bisakah kau berjanji takkan meninggalkanku lagi" Kembali Hyukjae membuka suara walaupun masih sedikit bergetar.

Donghae mengangkat wajah Hyukjae yang masih terbenam didadanya. Menyelami keindahan onyx sekelam malam itu. Menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa dipipi putih kekasihnya tersebut kemudian memberi kecupan singkat dibibir ranum itu.

"Percayalah padaku Hyuk,akulah yang akan mati jika aku menyakitimu lagi " Ujarnya penuh keseriusan. Pemuda tampan itu yakin, inilah jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya selama lima tahun ini. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Hyukjaelah yang Donghae butuhkan.

Hyukjaepun tersenyum. Tak butuh banyak kata dari Donghae untuk membuat Hyukjae mengerti bahwa namja tampan itu sungguh mencintainya.

Lama mereka terdiam, mencoba saling menyelami kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya Donghae membawa wajahnya lebih mendekat pada sang kekasih. Hyukjae menutup mata berkelopak satunya saat nafas hangat Donghae menari-nari diatas wajahnya. Namja manis itu merasakan wajahnya semakit menghangat kala hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan. Hingga akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Berawal dari sebuah kecupan hingga lumatan-lamatan halus Donghae berikan pada bibir semerah cerry milik Hyukjae.

"Saranghae baby"

"Ngghhh"

Leguhan Hyukjae membuat libido seorang Lee Donghae meninggkat.

Hingga lumatan-lumatan halus tersebut kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah dan menuntut.

Pelukan, sentuhan dan ciuman nampaknya tak cukup bagi mereka untuk melepas semua rindu yang selama ini mereka rasakan.

Secara insting sebagai dominan, Donghae merangkak naik menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Tanpa sedikitpun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Terus melumat habis bibir manis itu atas dan bawah secara bergantian.

"Mphhh..hy-hyuunghh" Hyukjae kembali meleguh dalam ciumannya.

"Sebut namaku, babyhhh" Titah Donghae disela-sela aktifitasnya menyantap bibir sang kekasih.

"Ha-haehh" Cara Hyukjae menyebut namanya yang disertai dengan desahan membuat libido namja tampan itu naik hingga keubun-ubun. Namun tepukan ringan didadanya membuatnya mengeram kesal. Dengan amat sangat tidak rela Donghae menyudahi ciumannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah, saat melihat Hyukjae yang terengah-engah akibat ulahnya. Namun namja chilldish itu tertegun kala melihat Hyukjae dengan nafas terengah,wajah yang memerah dengan peluh yang membasahi kening, mata yang meredup sayu dan jangan lupakan ceceran saliva disekitar bibir dan dagu. 'Sungguh seksi' batinnya.

Kini kedua onyx coklat itu menatap liar leher jenjang yang terpampang dihadapannya. Putih bersih layaknya salju. Tak kuasa menahat gejolak hasrat, tanpa babibu lagi namja tampan itu menyerang leher putih Hyukjae, tanpa memberi kesempatan sang empunya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

"Hngghhh.. Haeehh" Hyukjae mengerang nikmat kala Donghae menyentuh kulit lehernya dengan lidah terampilnya. Sebuah tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya berhasil Donghae sematkan diperpotongan leher namjanya. Donghae tersenyum sumringah melihat hasil karyanya.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya Hyuk"

Pinta Donghae sembari mengusap peluh didahi Hyukjae menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Hyukjae tak menjawab, namun secara mengejutkan namja manis itu justru menyerang bibir tipis Donghae secara tiba-tiba dan membalikan posisi mereka hingga kini namja skinny itu duduk diatas perut Donghae. Kedua belah bibir itu kembali membelit namun kini dengan Hyukjae sebagai pemegang kendali. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae menginvasi bibirnya. Namja tampan itu menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

Jemari lentik Hyukjae dengan cekatan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Donghae kenakan hingga kemeja tersebut tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Jemarinya kini menari-nari lincah diatas dada bidang Donghae.

" Engghhh... Hyukhh ahh" Donghae mengerang atas aksi namja manisnya.

Cukup. Donghae tak tahan. Dengan sekali sentak Donghae kembali mengambil alih posisi sebagai dominan. Membawa tubuh kecil Hyukjae kembali kedalam kungkungannya.

Menyusupkan sebelah tangannya kedalam kaus yang Hyukjae kenakan. Dan lengan satunya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Biar bagaimanapun tubuh Donghae jauh lebih besar dari Hyukjae dan Donghae masih memilki kesadaran untuk tidak menindih tubuh kecil itu. Telapak tangannya yang lebar terus bergerilya mencari satu titik dimana sang kekasih dapat meleguh nikmat karna sentuhannya.

"Ngghh... Hhaeh... "

Kedua insan ini terus saling melumat dan menyentuh. Hingga lembaran kain terakhir yang melekat ditubuh Hyukjae terlepas. Secara refleks Hyukjae menyilangkan kakinya guna menutupi daerah terprivasinya.

"Ja-jangan melihatku terus seperti itu, Hyung" Cicit Hyukjae. Dan kedua lengannya pun turut menyilang guna menutupi daerah sekitar dadanya.

"Kau indah Hyuk" Donghae menatap kagum tubuh polos Hyukjae yang berada dalam tindihannya.

BLUSH

Ungkapan singkat Donghae membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah seketika.

"Tubuhmu juga keren Hyung"

Cicit Hyukjae malu-malu. Donghae lagi-lagi gemas dibuatnya. Segera dihujaninya wajah manis itu dengan kecupan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dan menahan hasrat yang kian memuncak, Donghae kembali menyerang tubuh polos dibawahnya. Mengecap rasa manis setiap inci tubuh kekasihnya. Tubuh Hyukjae menegang kala Donghae menyentuh daerah sekitaran paha dalamnya. Namun kembali rileks saat Donghae kembali membawanya larut dalam ciuman dalam dan menuntut.

"Bolehkah ?" Senyum manis Hyukjae terkembang saat Donghae meminta izin menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Miliki aku Lee Donghae, seutuhnya"

Rangkaian kalimat yang merupakan jembatan baginya untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih lagi saat Donghae menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua dengan segala perasaan yang dimilikinya.

"Ahh... Ahhnn.. Haehh"

"Ngghh... Hyukhh.. Ahh"

Donghae bergerak brutal.

Hyukjae menggila. Tak peduli dengan apapun. Ia hanya ingin Donghae menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Segala leguhan, erangan dan suara kulit yang beradu menjadi backsound kegiatan panas mereka. Hingga puncak kenikmatan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Tubuh Donghae tumbang menimpa Hyukjae yang berada dibawahnya. Nafas keduanya memburu setelah merasakan gelombang kenikmatan.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang terbenam diceruk leher Hyukjae, mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae yang terpejam hingga mata itu terbuka menampakan onyx sekelam malam.

"Gomawo baby" Ujarnya sembari mengecup bibir mungil Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka karna sibuk mengais oksigen.

"Saranghae" Dikecupnya sekali lagi bibir yang kini merupakan candu baginya itu.

"Yah... Nado Saranghae Hae Hyung" Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Dan kau menyingkirlah dari atasku, kau berat Hyung"

"Mwoo ?" Donghae melongo(lagi)

"YA Lee Hyukjae kenapa kau suka sekali menghancurkan suasana romantis yang susah payah kubangun,eoh ?"

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae sambil menggerutu, mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya. Hey, kekasih manisnya ini sudah tiga kali menghancurkan moment romantis mereka 'kan ?

Namun rasa kesalnya menguap begitu saja manakala melihat Hyukjae yang berusaha tetap membuka mata walaupun kedua mata sipitnya terlihat hampir tertutup.

Donghae terkekeh.

Lucu sekali, batinnya.

Pemuda tampan itu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae, merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam dekapannya. Setelah sebelumnya menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah" Ujarnya lembut sambil mendaratkan kecupan ringan dihidung bangir Hyukjae.

"Hmm" Hanya gumaman samar sebagai balasan yang namja manis itu berikan karna sang dewi mimpi telah lebih dulu menjemputnya.

"Tidurlah baby, jalljayo"

.

.

.

_'Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu sampai kau sendirilah yang memintaku untuk pergi'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jreng jreng... DochiDochi balik lagi bawa ff abalness bin gajeness.

Gagal bikin full Nc, jadi saya kasih yang semi Nc #plaked

Daaaan ini repost dari fb.

Makasih buuanyak buat yg udah ngereview di chapter sebelumnya dan juga di ff saya yg Perhaps Love, sumpah demi cangkang abadi Ddangkoma, itu bikin saya bersemangat terus belajar ^^

Udah yaa segitu aja,,,saya mendadak pusing #akibatbelajarbikinNC

daaaaaaaann kejadian berenceng(?) beberapa hari ini yg bikin jiwa HHS saya terguncang ...TT

At last, bagi yang udah terlanjur baca boleh dong kasih saran dan masukannyaaa... #bbuing- bbuing#aegyobarengDongek

~DochiDochi~


End file.
